Never Let Her Go
by miguelisasir
Summary: He has suffered a great loss. She has everything to gain from it. But she never wanted to win his affection like this.


_Run, run, run!_

That single mantra was the one thing at the forefront of the young hedgehog's mind.

Running through vast valleys, up steep mountains, and past open fields, the hedgehog couldn't help but let his thoughts wander. Out here, at this speed, he felt free. The next moment, however, the blue hedgehog snapped his attention back to his destination: Never Lake.

It would seem that the ruthless Robotnik was once again threatening to destroy and dominate Little Planet-at the very least, before he moved on to conquer the world-which was chained to a mountain with a _hideously_ carved bust of him, located on the shoreline of Never Lake, with the intent of stripping away the freedoms and demolishing the natural habitats of the satellite's residents. And of course, who better to stop him than the one and only Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog?

_Run, run run!_

* * *

Turn over the first card. The Fool. The starting point. Interpreted as the self. Starting with the self, and questioning what is to become of it.

Turn over the second card. The King of Cups. A man I could potentially meet. Interpreted as a possible romantic partner. Is romance the future for the self?

Turn over the third card. The Queen of Swords. A strong, noblewoman I could meet in the future. Interpreted as a voice of reason, stability and strength. Will she be significant enough to keep the self sturdy?

Turn over the fourth card. The sixth trump card, The Lovers. Interpreted as what it is about: love and relationships. Will the self have to rely on romance to have a purpose in life?

Turn over the fifth card. The Three of Swords. Interpreted as a heart pierced in three. Will the heart of the self be split by three?

Turn over the sixth card. The third trump card, the High Priestess. Interpreted as knowingness and love. Will the self be wiser due to its romantic encounters?

Turn over the seventh card. The seventh trump card, The Chariot. Interpreted as a strong, resilient force. Will wisdom from romance come from such a strong and unwavering source?

A young Amy Rose sat back and pondered over her latest tarot card reading, which was eerily similar to most of her recent readings about her own future.

Each reading would yield a similar result: Amy Rose, looking for a sense of purpose in her often empty and miserable life, will find it in her own princely chariot.

She had heard the stories, and watched the news reports. How both South Island and the Floating Island were briefly taken over by some mad human scientist, and how _**he**_ had seemingly swooped in to save the day, time after glorious time. She was certain **_he_** was the princely chariot she so desperately needed.

And now, as she ran off towards Never Lake, she was hoping Sonic the Hedgehog would carry her away as soon as possible.

* * *

As far as the eye could see were palm trees lining the forest-or, what was left of it, at least. Sonic could not help but notice and cringe at the fact that a significant amount of the surrounding greenery was robotized and made metal.

To the hedgehog, the doctor's evil knew no bounds.

He set off quickly, in an effort to reach the mad genius' fortress, and hopefully restore at least some of the satellite's former natural beauty.

* * *

Amy Rose panted as she flopped onto the ground, exhausted from her climb up the chain that bound Little Planet to the mountain where Doctor Robotnik's **_hideous_** face was carved onto. She then winced as she felt cold metal make contact with her back.

After getting up and brushing herself off, the pink hedgehog gasped as she noticed how most of the landscape she was on was made of metal. Amy Rose had heard of the evil scientist's methods and ideologies but she had never imagined him to ever take it to the extent that he would robotize every living thing in sight. Momentarily forgetting why she had laboriously trudged towards Little Planet in the first place, she stalked off, seeking Sonic in the hope that he would let her help him defeat Robotnik.

She didn't travel very far to find what she sought after.

* * *

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was an actual, live, sentient, non-metallic being who was _not_ robotized to begin with.

The blue hedgehog slowed his pace down to a very light jog; he didn't want to frighten the poor thing. Now that he came to think of it, Sonic realized that it was not a thing, it was a hedgehog, and it was a girl. Sonic saw her ear twitch as she heard his footsteps approaching. But before the cobalt hedgehog had time to even call out the other, the girl turned around and squealed.

"**_Sonikku!_**" she cried out, making poor Sonic nearly jump out of his own skin. Funny, he was the one making the effort to not startle her, yet she was the one who scared him.

* * *

Amy could not believe how _attractive_ Sonic looked. Sure, she had seen pictures from the news and stuff, but it was _nothing_ compared to seeing him in person. As expected, he was cute and adorable, but he was also beginning to look quite _handsome_. That, combined with his unwavering heroism, was enough for Amy to go head over heels the moment she laid eyes on him. Impulse essentially quelling all rational thought, she lunged at Sonic, fully intending to at least hug him, if not, kiss him.

* * *

Sonic yelped as the hedgehog girl dove straight for him. Expecting an attack, he shut his eyes and braced for the worst, only to find that he was being hugged, and quite tightly too. His face then flushed to a deep crimson as he became half-embarassed and half-asphyxiated within the girl's embrace.

_She would be cute if she wasn't so clingy,_ Sonic thought. He blushed even harder as he realized the sentence he had just formulated in his mind.

* * *

****A/N: I could only wish I owned Sonic and co. I would be ****_so_**** rich and ****_so_**** able to pay off my tuition fees ****_and_**** student loans. But I don't. SEGA and/or Archie Comics do.****

**Also, sincere apologies if my understanding and description of tarot card reading is completely wrong. I only read Wikipedia articles on it because I'm not exactly sure I know anyone who knows even the slightest bit about it. I only included it because it was kinda essential to this whole story idea shindig thang.**


End file.
